Absorbent articles such as sanitary napkins, pantiliners, baby diapers, and incontinent diapers and pads are devices that are typically worn in the crotch region of an undergarment. More specifically, sanitary napkins and pantiliners, for example, are worn by women in a pair of panties that is normally positioned between the wearer's legs, adjacent to the perineum area. These are designed to absorb and retain body fluids or discharges (e.g., menses and urine) from the body of women and to prevent body and clothing from soiling. These absorbent articles are stacked and contained in a package for shipping and sale.
Recent developments for disposable absorbent articles tend to focus on not only improvement of their pad functions (e.g., superior absorbency, leakage protection and comfort) but their aesthetic features. This trend is true for both pads and package aesthetics. For example, absorbent articles which have an aesthetic feature is disclosed in WO 2004/006818 published on Jan. 24, 2004.
Package aesthetics for disposable absorbent articles are important since it may affect a consumer's impression at the shelves in stores and motivation for purchase. For this reason, package aesthetics have been becoming one of important product features in the recent market of disposable absorbent articles. It is believed that superior aesthetics can provide “premium impression” which tends to promote consumer's high motivation for purchase. However, conventional packaged disposable absorbent products tend not to provide consumers with enough premium impression by their appearance.
Thus, there is a need for a packaged absorbent product that can provide premium impression thereby promoting consumers' motivation for purchase.